Shinesire
Shinesire is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is an unicorn pony who becomes a close member of Twilight's circle of friends, and is the only male member of the circle. Later on, he is revealed to be the prince of the Crystal Empire, and as such, he returns and eventually takes his place as king. Background Shinesire was born in the Crystal Empire by his father, the king, Sire Colt. However, the two would often visit the Apple Family farm, where a young Shinesire became very close friends with a young Applejack, with the two often playing together. However, while being groomed to eventually succeed his father, the royal vizier, Hass, would eventually murder Sire Colt and convince Shinesire to run away, believing he would only bring ruin to the empire by staying, manipulating him into thinking that the Windigos forming over the Crystal Empire was actually his fault. As such, Shinesire, believing he would bring ruin to his kingdom if he returned, disappeared, working various different jobs to support himself and becoming a strict loner. He also worked in journalism, becoming a correspondent in the Kirin War, often working heavily alongside Applejack and Rarity, who were soldiers fighting in the war. He also greatly participated in the fighting himself. When grown into a full young adult, Shinesire would meet a young adult Applejack again at a celebration for Princess Luna's return, and Shinesire saves the celebration from an ice dragon. As such, while Prince Isles leads an expedition to the dragon's Ice Realm, Shinesire and Applejack head there themselves and discover the truth, that Isles himself is actually behind the attacks. In the end, they stop Isles, and then Shinesire decides to live in Ponyville and become a member of Twilight's circle of friends. With that, Shinesire embarks on fighting numerous battles and braving various adventures and perilous dangers, fighting against hostile forces and making discoveries, most often with Applejack at his side. As this goes on, Shinesire and Applejack develop feelings for one another. Eventually, when it is revealed that Shinesire is the prince of the Crystal Empire, though conflicted Shinesire ultimately decides to return to the Empire, which has greatly expanded and conquered much, but is still suffering from the Windigos. Shinesire challenges Hass, and he finally discovers that Hass actually killed Sire Colt, leading to a furious Shinesire battling Hass. In the end, Hass is killed and the Windigos disappear, leading to prosperity returning to the kingdom. Eventually, Shinesire becomes king of the land and rules over it with fairness, and he also marries Applejack and makes her his queen, with the two eventually having a son. Appearance Shinesire is a unicorn stallion with green fur, and he has a blue mane and tail. His mane is styled in a shaggy manner while his tail is fluffy. He has blue eyes and he also has a large blue mustache as well. Personality and Traits Shinesire is shown to act in a very selfish, aggressive and insolently assertive manner, and he displays a very hot temper, often getting into fiery arguments and fights with others, particularly with Flim and Flam. He is often very challenging towards authority and he can act very icy and hardened, being impatient and hostile towards those he feels are annoying him. He often acts very selfish and shows high arrogance, and often acts uncaring and sarcastic and takes joy in the misfortunes of others, and he can also be lazy and greedy at times. However, Shinesire is also very compassionate and very brave and loyal, and will always be there for his friends. He is always willing to help out whoever is in serious need of help, and though he often doesn't act like it, he very deeply cares for and respects his friends, though he will still take some delight in some of their mild misfortunes. Like Twilight, he too often tries to use logic and reason to solve situations, but he is more forceful about it, leading him to insult those who believe differently. He is also very challenging towards traditions, such as when he openly uses magic in Winter Wrap Up. Skills and Abilities Shinesire is very skilled in magic, and can cast a number of unique spells, but is not as magically strong as Twilight Sparkle or Starlight Glimmer. However, he can still do the normal unicorn ability of levitating objects. He is also very strong and can lift things easier than others. Shinesire is also highly intelligent, and he is shown to be a gifted baker and intriguing writer. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Animal Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Adventurers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Determinators Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotists Category:Rogue Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Gunman Category:Honorable Category:In Love Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Category:Heretics Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lawful Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Liars Category:Childhood Friends Category:Conspirators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chosen One Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Vigilantes Category:Pessimists Category:Recurring Category:Empowered Characters Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Jerks Category:Married or Parents Category:Serious Category:Trickster Category:Altruistic Category:Comedic Characters Category:Martyr Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Military Characters Category:Neutral Category:War Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Elementals Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Nihilists Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:One Man Army Category:Envious Category:Paranoid Category:Business Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Right Hand Category:Damsels Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary